


It was only Tuesday

by troubleseeker



Series: kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chocolate Sauce, Kinda, Kinktober 2017, Light Bondage, M/M, Muscles, Office Sex, Pet Names, Semi-Public Sex, Sthenolagnia, Whipped Cream, blatent misuse of sweet condiments, cherry sauce, strawberry sauce, there's someone outside the door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: Gabriel is forced to come in and supervise a meeting (at 8.30 in the morning!), and everything gets held up by computer problems. Call in the IT specialists!





	It was only Tuesday

It wasn’t _fair_. Like at all.

Why was he, _the_ Gabriel Novak, forced to go out on a sale’s meeting. Alright. Zachariah was out sick, and his sale’s director hadn’t caught the flu on purpose. But couldn’t meetings like these just be postponed? Or at least held at some less ungodly hour?

It was eight thirty in the morning. Eight thirty AM.

He wasn’t even up right now on normal days.

“Let’s just get this over with. Are we waiting for anyone?”

Slung sideways across the rolly chair he’d commandeered from another office, Gabriel regarded the long dark table of suited men with little of his usual happy energy. A nervous looking intern – too young to be getting paid to be there – was clicking away at the computer with increasing agitation.

Before anyone could answer, the double doors pushed open. Half the assembled men and women turned to watch the coffee cart wheel in with little interest. But for Gabriel it was a lifeline that deserved holy light and some kind of fanfare.

“Finally!”

Charly didn’t falter, wheeling the cart to where he sat at the head of the table.

“I’m sure it’ll be worth the wait. I didn’t know you’d be here so I had to make some last-minute adjustments.”

Gabriel groaned in delight as the redhead set down a box of his favourite assorted doughnuts. There were trays of pastries and fruit on the cart that’d be set out for the attending directors and managers to share. But the box was his. Gabriel liked things exclusive like that.

There was no reason for him to share any of his treats.

“And coffee?”

He turned begging eyes on his favourite office assistant; best hire he’d ever signed on permanently.

“Of course I brought you coffee.”

Charly crooned, and set down his personal travel mug with a flourish. Turning it so that the bedazzled rhinestone unicorn faced him.

“Caramel?”

“Enough sugar to melt your teeth.”

Charly assured him, and then started setting out the rest of the coffee supplies. Charly was a coffee wizard. Anyone who set foot on her floor would be analysed and served the perfect cup. Be it coffee or tea, or something non-caffeinated, it would be perfect for whatever mood you were in.

Plus. She seemed to know when he was meeting with someone who needed to be taken down a notch or two. Those got shitty coffee, or at least coffee they wouldn’t have drunk if it wasn’t socially expected of them.

Gabriel bit into the first doughnut he could reach. Frosted pink and white, with a cream filled centre. Bliss! It was still eight in the morning. But he could handle it.

“All right. Ellen. Can we get this show on the road now?”

The woman nodded, clicking at her intern, who seemed terrified of something. The young man’s suit didn’t fit right, and he was sweating. Gabriel frowned when he scampered up to Anna’s side and whispered something frantically. Ellen was strict in how she handled her department, but any of her interns displaying that amount of fear was weird.

Ellen sighed, pinched the bridge of her nose, and turned to Gabriel. He licked icing off of a finger and waited.

“The computer is frozen. Adam can’t fix it. We’re going to have to call IT.”

Well that explained the nerves. The company’s boss was annoyed and he was the reason the meeting couldn’t start yet. Gabriel groaned, flopping dramatically over the armrests of his chair. Waving the icing free hand around theatrically.

“I knew I should have just stayed in bed. Call IT. Get it fixed.”

As everyone else in the room started belatedly talking to each other, Gabriel found solace in another doughnut. It was smothered in chocolate ganache and doused in chocolate sprinkles.

He was stuffing the last bite – all right, a third of the doughnut – in his mouth when the doors opened again, and Gabriel froze. Fingers still in his mouth, chocolate all over his lips, he stared at the giant adonis that had just walked into the room.

Over six feet at least. Overly perfect muscles stuffed into that hideous yellow polo shirt. Perfect hair. Sparkling eyes that he could just drown in.

“Someone needed a laptop fixed?”

Oh _God_! And a voice he’d never tire of listening to.

Ellen drew the hunk’s attention, and directed him to the faulty tech. Gabriel stared. Chewing slowly as he did.

The adonis had to squat down to get to the laptop that sat balanced on a chair. _Holy shit_ , his legs. Gabriel bit back any and all sound effects worrying around in his throat. He could always pretend it was the doughnut he was expressing delight over, but he’d rather just keep staring at that pert ass.

Even his _ass_ was muscular. Pushed out in his squat and angled perfectly for Gabriel to just stare at. And he could just say he was impatiently waiting for the computer to be fixed. He licked his lips, and found chocolate. Absentmindedly, he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. What if he covered the giant in chocolate. Maybe draped him over his desk. Then spent his entire afternoon leisurely licking the stuff off of that perfectly chiselled_

“All done. Should be working now.”

The muscle hunk wrapped in stretched yellow fabric – really had to get him out of that – turned around, and smiled.

 _Dimples_!

“Thanks.” Gabriel squinted at the nametag pinned to the chest of his dreams.

“Sam. Sam Wesson.”

“Thanks Sam.” Gabriel grinned wide. He took perfect care of his teeth – he pretty much had to considering how much sugar he ingested – and they made excellent weapons of seduction. And then stuck two chocolaty fingers in his mouth, and sucked.

Sam’s eyes focussed on his lips instantly, and he swallowed. _Bingo_.

“Yes. Thank you Sam.”

Ellen butted in, ushering Adam towards the laptop that had managed to connect to the beamer and was projecting the first slide of a perfectly boring presentation.

Sam licked his lips, tore his eyes back towards the room, and made his way out of the conference room.

Gabriel watched him go, very glad that his seat at the head of the table, combined with his sideways slouch, completely disguised his partial erection.

“Ok. So this quarter has been good for us.”

The doors closed completely before Gabriel turned back to the projected data. Picking up a rainbow doughnut – Charly really _did_ know what he needed – he turned his near full attention to Ellen.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hanna!”

His bubbly secretary popped her head in three seconds later.

“Yes, Gabriel?”

Gabriel waved an expressive hand at his computer screen like that should suffice.

“My computer is slow.”

Hanna nodded.

“I’ll call someone from IT.”

“Sam.”

Hanna turned around again, almost out of the room.

“Sam, sir?”

Gabriel shook his hand again.

“He’s someone in IT.”

“I’ll check, sir.”

Gabriel hummed. Turning back to the computer he’d just spent half his morning destroying. He couldn’t just call the guy in here for no reason. And the longer this Sam had to poke around in his computer, the longer he could stare at him.  And of course, in case Sam was responsive to his advances, he had several supplies stashed away around his office.

Half an hour later, there was a knock on his door. Gabriel sat up straight.

“Yes?”

The door opened. Hanna holding the doorknob officially as she ushered Sam in. Her own eyes were darting pretty much everywhere but the hunk of prime man meat in her care. Hanna was way more traditional than her boss, but she was still human. A conflicted human.

Gabriel grinned.

“Sammy.”

The giant frowned ever so slightly, turning to Hanna to thank her as she was shutting the door on her crimsoning face.

“Can I help you?”

Gabriel stood up, and gestured grandly at his computer screen.

“You helped us out this morning, and I just couldn’t help thinking of you when my own computer stopped working.”

Sam slipped his messenger bag off of his shoulder, and walked closer. His shoulders were back, eyes narrowed as he looked at the screen.

“I’m not usually in house support. I’m supposed to be answering phones.”

Gabriel grimaced. How had anyone thought confining a body like that to a teeny cubicle was a good idea.

“That doesn’t sound,” He hedged his bets, leaving room for seduction instead of straight up insulting the man’s job. “fun?”

Sam huffed, reaching for the mouse.

“Fun is not how I would describe it, no. Have you tried turning it off and back on again?”

“Nope.”

Sam glanced at him again, and Gabriel got a good shot of the muscles in his neck shifting. Maybe he shouldn’t have sounded quite as pleased with his lack of elementary computer fixing skills.

“Well. Let’s try that first.”

Gabriel sat back down again, leaning back in his chair as he watched Sam bend sideways over the desk. The man was _huge_ up close. So big he’d need to fold double to really look at he screen up close.

Gabriel took major advantage of the situation. Eyes roaming none to surreptitiously over the close up of quite so much muscle. This man _had_ to spend every moment not working here, working out. The polo shirt was barely containing the man, and when he leaned forward to type something, the terribly coloured shirt rode up to expose more tanned skin.

Gabriel shifted, hoping his pants hid his boner. HE was debating putting a hand in his pocket to help nudge his cock into a more unobtrusive position when Sam turned to face him and a deep line curved his forehead in two.    

“Did you delete things?”

“What?”

“Did you.” Sam pointed at him, and then back at the computer screen. “Delete things?”

Oh yes, he had. Several things. Several things that probably shouldn’t have been deleted. But he’d taken precautions, and created several backups on external drives to safeguard his ass if he fucked things up just a bit too perfectly.

“Maybe?”

Technically illiterate. He was just some stupid CEO. Harmless.

Gabriel smiled, and Sam’s eyes early closed as he regarded him. Just when Gabriel thought he had everything set in place to go back to creeping on the IT angel, Sam stood back up straight.

The harmless CEO suddenly felt very small in front of the tower of muscle. Sam leaned back against his chair, crossed his arms and legs, and just stared.

“Maybe.”

Shit. Gabriel smiled again, trying for casual as his dick throbbed at the display of base male strength. He nodded.

“You might have deleted things. Things that are spread out across at least six program files.”

He’d been caught. Red handed. Cookies firmly in his fist as mother strode into the kitchen. Pie still partially on the windowsill.

Gabriel shrugged.

“What do you want?”

He giggled nervously. So. So caught.

Did he come clean now? Did he proposition one of his employees? Did he tell Sam he wanted him to lie back on the desk. That he wanted him to let him peel back all his clothes, and then cover him in an assortment of sauces so he could eat him like a sundae?

“I uh_”

Gabriel coughed, feeling the heat creep across his ears.

Sam smirked. The dimples still clear as day even without the innocence behind them. Slowly, he uncurled. Leaning forward till he was bracing himself on the armrests of Gabriel’s chair; boxing him in.

“Did you think I didn’t notice you staring at me this morning?”

Gabriel made an intelligent sound, eyes ping-ponging between Sam’s face and the biceps that were bulging in his face.

“Everyone else was sitting down, Mr. Novak. But if you draw that much attention from someone standing up.” Sam inclined his head. “Boners are slightly less easy to hide.”

Gabriel made a breathy little ‘ah’. So caught. But then … so was Sam.

“Then why did you agree to look at my computer?”

Sam shrugged, leaning back against the desk again. Flawless control.

“It might have been a legitimate problem. Nicely engineered though. Did you know how to sabotage it on your own?”

Gabriel shook his head.

“Google.”

Sam smiled.

“So I’ll ask you again. What do you want?”

He had a chance. Gabriel licked his lips, and decided to bo bold and big. He reached into the file cabinet next to Sam’s knee, and drew out a bottle of the best chocolate sauce money could buy without it becoming too bitter. It had originally been a gift from some Belgian liaison after a successful deal. He’d continued to order it ever since.

He set the glass bottle down next to Sam, who frowned at it, but didn’t comment. So not a straight up no.

“I want to cover you in that.”

Sam’s eyebrows rose.

“And then lick it off you.”

They kept going, all the way up. But the other man’s eyes were twinkling. Gabriel pushed on.

“Plus some other sauces.”

Sam laughed.

“Want me to lie back like one of those sushi girls?”

The thought of Sam covered in cakes and candies, drizzled in syrups and sauces had Gabriel moaning.

“Yeah.”

Sam flipped his hair back.

“I’m not really a lying back and taking it kinda guy.”

Gabriel whimpered.

“Why don’t you show me what I’d be working with?”

Golden eyes napped up.

“What?”

“Strip.”

Sam crossed his arms again, tilting his head to the side with an innocent looking smile, that didn’t echo the threatening bulge of his arms.

“Are you saying yes?”

“I’m not saying no.”

Holy _shit_ that was close enough. Gabriel’s fingers flew across the button-down shirt he’d worn specifically for the meeting. It was off in seconds. And his flies were down just as quickly. His cock perking up even more at the impending freedom.

The fact that Sam was just watching him. Stony faced – but hard, he was certainly hard under those sensible slacks – and unmoving just made it all better.

Completely at ease with the situation, Gabriel wriggled out of his pants, socks, and shoes. Fully on display as he reclined again, arms out in an unasked ‘eh?’. Sam was smiling, eyes eating him up as he sat back.

Eventually he nodded behind himself.

“That door lock?”

Damn. He’d bee so eager to get his hands – and tongue – on those abs he’d forgotten about the door. Not that Hanna would come in without knocking first.

“Yeah.”

“Go lock it then.”

Gabriel licked his lips, glanced at the chocolate sauce, and walked towards the door.

“And you mentioned other sauces?”

Gabriel turned the lock with a quiet snick. Sam hadn’t turned around, still casually leaning against the desk in front of his empty chair, but he was tracking him over his shoulder.

“Yeah.”

Sam’s lips curled into another smile. This one had teeth.

“Show me.”

“I’ve been doing all the showing.”

Gabriel grumbled, but he trotted over to one of his cabinets. He had sweets stashed all over his office space. Strawberry sauce, cherry sauce, maple syrup, a can of whipped cream, sprinkles, … there were others. But there _was_ such a thing as overkill. So he placed each bottle next to the chocolate and sat back down.

Sam picked up the maple syrup. It was the real deal. No flavoured corn syrup would ever cross his threshold.

“Heh. It’ll be worth it. Sit down.”

Gabriel wished he knew where this was going. He desperately wanted to get the younger man naked and sticky, but he didn’t want to push his luck and have the guy walk out on him now. He sat. Sam put the bottle back down again.

“So as I said. Not much of a laying down and taking it guy. But I’m sure we can make this work.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened near comically as Sam slipped his polo over his head. Revealing a perfectly chiselled torso in one easy swoop. He reached forward till his palm was resting on hot tanned skin. So, so firm. He looked up at Sam, then leaned forward and went in for a tentative lick. Sam shuddered.

 _Jackpot_.

He licked again, and reached for the closest bottle of sauce. Except Sam intercepted his hand. One large hand closing around his wrist and stopping it in its tracks. Gabriel looked up again. Sam wasn’t even trying hard, and he couldn’t move that hand if he wanted to.  

“We’ll make it work. But there’ll be some compromises.”

Gabriel just nodded. Sure Sam would keep talking. He was open to changes. As long as sauce, skin, and tongue met at some point he was a flexible guy.

“You got a belt in that pile of clothes?”

Gabriel nodded, crouching down so he could retrieve it without tugging at Sam’s hold on his wrist.

“Am I going to need a safeword?”

Sam laughed, and Gabriel felt his heart ease again. He didn’t mind rough play, but it was only Tuesday; he’d be doing a lot of sitting till the weekend arrived.

“It’s cupcakes, by the way.”

“That sounds entirely too much like a word that could used in a scene with you.”

Sam accepted the belt, and pulled Gabriel to his feet by his wrist. The older man was still marvelling at his strength and control when he was released, and shoved around. Both arms pulled behind his back, and the soft leather belt wrapped around them in seconds.

“You wanna safeword so far, cupcake?”

Gabriel laughed, testing the belt’s hold. It wasn’t too tight, and he could wriggle out if he really wanted to.

“Not yet, Sammy. Not yet.”

“Don’t call me Sammy.”

“Mmmmm, make me”

He was being flippant, but it felt so easy to banter right now. Naked and bound in front of his own office chair, a topless IT-hotty holding his leash. The prospect of sweets and sex.

 _Fuck yeah_.

“Maybe next time.”

 _Fuuuuuck yeah_!

Sam turned him again, pressed a lingering kiss he could barely return to his lips, and pushed him to his knees. Gabriel went easily. So down for whatever this man wanted from him. So eager for whatever he was going to get in return.

“I’d prefer to draw this out, but I need to be back at my desk in ten minutes.”

Gabriel watched eagerly as Sam undid his pants and shoved them down his long, long legs. He toed off his shoes, and stood proud and tanned _all over_ in front of his boss in his underwear. Tight, dark boxers that left very little to the imagination.

That was an impressive cock.

“Fuck. I’ll write you a note.”

Sam laughed. Rubbing a hand through his hair.

“You can do that?”

“Damn, kid. I own this branch of the company.”

Gabriel purred when Sam’s hands cradled his head, tipping it up with strong fingers under his chin.

“Now that sounds like an abuse of power. But I like it.”

“Am I getting a reward?”

Gabriel’s eyes were shining, he’d never felt quite as trapped in someone’s hands before. Like Sam could probably pull his head right off his shoulders if he wanted to, but was instead just gently holding him.

“You get to take off my boxers.”

Gabriel swore, letting Sam guide his head up and forward till he could nose across the elastic band and gently take hold of the cloth with his teeth. Sam smelled clean and spicy. He pulled down when Sam let him, the boy’s erection poking free and slapping him across the face when he got low enough.

Gabriel giggled.

Sam pushed his head.

“All the way down. Go on.”

Gabriel obeyed, rubbing his head against Sam’s legs as he passed by. Sam stepped out of the legs when they hung loose around his ankles. Leaving Gabriel with the dark fabric between his teeth. Sam tugged on them once.

“Off.”

Gabriel waited two seconds before opening his mouth. He could be good. And with all the skin and muscle on display right now, he could be very good.

“Don’t want to get any of these dirty. Because note or no note I am going to have to go back to my desk at some point today. I’m not walking out of here with stained clothes.”

“Sure. I do _not_ mind. I’ve got a shower in here by the way.” He inclined his head towards the partially hidden executive bathroom door.

“Sweet.”

Gabriel watched with avid fascination as Sam selected one of the bottles.

Chocolate.

“You were licking that off your fingers this morning.”

Gabriel nodded, feeling like he should clarify.

“Chocolate doughnut.”

It wasn’t like he spent most of his meetings dipping his fingers in chocolate sauce.

Sam unscrewed the cap, and poured some of the thick sauce across two of his fingers. Sucking them thoughtfully into his own mouth. Gabriel whined.

 _Not fair_!

Sam hummed, licking the digits clean by himself.

“Good stuff. Expensive?”

“Imported.”

Gabriel croaked. Sam nodded, spreading another, more generous, helping on the same fingers.

“You always spread it across your employees? Or is this how you close business deals?”

“Oh this is a first.”

Sam raised an eyebrow again.

“In this office I mean. Never with that sauce either.”

“You’re making me feel all tingly inside, cupcake.”

Gabriel opened his mouth to reply, and found it filled with fingers instead.

“Suck.”

 _Oh God, yes._ Gabriel sucked. Licking in between and around the two fingers. Moaning as if it was a cock, and his own jumped at the thought that that might just be on the menu later.

He whined when they were pulled out again.

But Sam just coated them again. Cherry this time. And offered them to Gabriel’s wide open mouth.

“Fuck. You’ve got a mouth on you.”

Gabriel drooled around the digits, searching for Sam’s flavour through the sweetness. Groaning again, when they were taken away. He licked his lips, and stared up at Sam with glazed eyes. Who needed drugs when you had sugar and sex?

“Wanna see that tongue work too.”

Tongue out, Gabriel watched Sam pick up the chocolate sauce again, and tip if over on his leg. The thicker sauce dripping a slow track down sculpted muscles.

“Lick.”

Like a fucking dog. He lapped at the chocolate, tracing the lines of muscle, tongue dragging against the faint spattering of leg hair.

“Other leg.”

Gabriel glanced over to see Sam had already trickled some maple syrup down his other thigh.

“God, yes.”

He licked, pulling at the belt holding his wrists back every so often just to feel the friction.

“Up here, cupcake.”

Gabriel was kneeling up in the blink of an eye. Tongue slurping enthusiastically across Sam’s abs. He didn’t try to keep his face clean, revelling in the sticky substance as he tried to get his tongue on as much of Sam’s abs as he possibly could. Chocolate and strawberry sauce mixing together perfectly with the feint saltiness that was inherent to human skin. Sam’s cock pressed against his clavicle and neck as he moved around.

Way up high, Sam was losing the control he had flaunted to overtly at the start of this.

“Fuck it. Off.”

It took a hand in his hair and pressure to get him off the still chocolate covered skin. And Gabriel was about to protest when the chocolate sauce came into sight again. Rough fingers pushed and pulled at his hair till he was pushed up close under Sam’s erection. Balls warm against his chin, Gabriel let Sam’s cock rest across most of his face.

This time Sam bypassed his stomach, and drizzled the sauce all over his cock. Gabriel’s eyes strained to follow its path. Whimpering when Sam held him firmly in place. Cherry sauce next, covering the rosy red head in purplish sauce. Some of the sticky concoction was dripping down onto his face, and Gabriel mouthed uselessly at the skin he could get to.

“It’s not quite the cherry on top, but it’ll have to do.”

Sam pressed down on the can of whipped cream, and lay down a perfect point of sweet cream on the tip of his cock.

“You want it sweet cheeks?”

Gabriel nodded. If it wasn’t for Sam’s hand in his hair holding him in place, he’d already have that dick in his mouth.

“Say please.”

He had to laugh. More a giggle. Breathed his answer into hot skin.

“Please.”

“Go get it.”

Gabriel barely felt the hand in his hair loosen, and he was up. Lapping at the cream first and foremost, then licking at the sides of that perfect cock. He didn’t have hands to steady the thing, and Sam wasn’t helping. So it bobbed all over the place. He had to chase his treat down. Licking more and more desperately at the sauces till he was sure he could start sucking without chocking himself on a stray drop of chocolate.

When he did eventually start sucking, Sam took control again. Firm hands in his hair, and then he started thrusting. Stomach, thigh, and back muscles toned for this sole purpose as far as Gabriel was concerned. He let his jaw hang slack, and savoured every thrust.

The younger man was being careful anyway. Not too deep, not too fast. Just perfect face fucking.

“You wanna swallow?”

Sam made to pull back, but Gabriel surged forward. Lips sealing around the cock in his mouth and sucking hard. He bobbed his head three times, and above him, Sam cursed.

Come never tasted good. Not on its own. But mix in plenty of sugar, and it was epic. Gabriel groaned, and swallowed. He kept on sucking as the erection between his lips went down. Couldn’t get enough. Not of this. But Sam pushed him away eventually. Probably too sensitive to let him keep attacking his cock.

Sam knelt down smoothly, kissing Gabriel and giving his oral fixation something else to play with. One hand went behind his back, and tugged the belt loose. The other curled firmly around Gabriel’s so far neglected erection.

Hands free, Gabriel let them reach up and cradle Sam’s face, hips working on full automatic. He came in seconds. Panting frantically when he had to come up for air again.

Sam laughed breathlessly.

“That good?”

“You call that compromise?”

Gabriel let himself fall to the floor, silly grin plastered across the mess of his face.

“I got everything I wanted out of this transaction. That’s not really the correct use of the term is it?”

Sam shrugged, leaning back against the desk.

“I didn’t lay back, did I?”

“Fuck no. You did so much more.”

They rested in silence for a minute, before Sam heaved himself up.

“If you don’t mind, I’m using your shower. I really hope you weren’t lying about that, by the way.”

Gabriel shook his head and waved in the general direction of the door.

“Be my guest. The water pressure’s amazing.”

Sam grunted. Heading for the bathroom and poking at the sticky residue on his stomach.

“I’m writing you more than a note by the way.”

Halfway into to bathroom, Sam turned with a questioning look.

“I’m going to need a personal IT specialist. You seem right for the job.”

**Author's Note:**

> And a quick watercolour [sketch ](http://ryugarika-blog.tumblr.com/post/168546967652/illustration-to-go-with-my-fic-it-was-only)to go along with it, because [Eyes_of_a_Tragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy) insisted it was necessary.
> 
> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika-blog.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.


End file.
